This Woman's Work
This Woman's Work is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary VAMPIRE HUNTER RAYNA CRUZ ARRIVES TO MYSTIC FALLS -- When complications from her supernatural pregnancy leave Caroline’s life hanging in the balance, Stefan and Valerie take extreme measures to try and save her and the babies. Meanwhile, after uncovering a dark secret about Damon, Enzo uses the information to force Damon into helping him track down Rayna Cruz, a ruthless vampire hunter who is on the loose. However, when Damon’s actions inadvertently put everyone he loves in Rayna’s path, he is forced to make things right before it’s too late. Bonnie and Alaric also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Jaiden Kaine as Beau *Todd Lasance as Julian (flashback) *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz Co-Starring *Alex Mauriello as Krystal *Cynthia Evans as Surgeon *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie (flashforward) *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie (flashforward) *Gerardo Davila as Vicente *Veronica Galvez as Young Rayna *Chaka De Silva as Shaman Trivia *Anatagonists: Rayna Cruz (present day) and Julian (flashbacks). *Rayna's origins are shown in this episode as to why she want all of the Heretics dead. Her father is revealed to be a member of the Brotherhood of the Five, who trained her as a vampire hunter at her insistence. She was compelled by Julian to kill him. *Rayna in 1842 near Saint Malo, LA asks her father to train her to fight vampires and for 15 years (1857) he does so. Then a horn sounds from town signals vampires and her father goes off to face them leaving Rayna at their camp. *Julian appeared to know of the Five whereas other vampires didn't except Katherine and The Originals themselves. He also knew of the Hunter's Curse. *In 1903, it is shown why the Heretics and Julian were to travel in the cargo hold while Lily had a cabin on the ship back to New York so as not to attract Rayna's attention by traveling in such a large group. This is before Rayna shows up and throws the Phoenix Sword into Julian's heart before they rode off, showing how she lost possession of it. *Beau was heard speaking for the first time just before Rayna stabbed him in the neck, severing his vocal cords and giving Beau his scar. *The Phoenix Sword according to the lead shaman is linked to her soul as he gives it to her. When he does the stone glows when she first holds the sword in her hand. *Damon tells Rayna she reminds of him of his girlfriend Elena Gilbert and her three Petrova doppelgängers Amara, Tatia and Katherine Pierce. *Rayna kills Beau with the Phoenix Sword in front of Nora and Mary Louise who immediately flee. She then destroys Beau's body with fire. *With Beau's death, Valerie Tulle, Nora Hildergard and Mary Louise are the only remaining members of the Heretics. *Stefan is shown how he was marked by Rayna, when at Bonnie's pleading to help Damon unaware that Damon believes he killed Elena in Things We Lost in the Fire. *Damon learns from Enzo that Elena is alive and her coffin is safe in New York under the protection of some new friends. *Enzo tells Damon that he and Tyler used an empty coffin as a decoy, knowing he was still hallucinating. *Stefan goes inside Caroline's head to keep her company during the medical procedure. *Caroline gives birth to Jo and Alaric babies through C-section. In the 3 years flash forward she is seen driving a car with the twins. One of the girls asks where they are going and she answers that they are on their way to New Orleans to see a friend of mommy. Continuity * Alaric was last seen in Things We Lost in the Fire. * Carol Lockwood was last mentioned in Never Let Me Go by Damon. * Elena was last mentioned in Postcards from the Edge by Damon. * Beau was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. * The Brotherhood of the Five was last seen in Graduation. Locations *Saint Malo, Louisiana **Woods (flashback) **Village (flashback) *London, England (flashback) *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore Hospital **Whitmore College ***Alaric's classroom Body Count * Vicente - Stabbed; killed by Rayna Cruz (through compulsion by Julian) * 8 Shamans - Stabbed; killed by themselves (through ritual) *Rayna Cruz - Stabbed; killed by Julian (temporary) * Julian (Flashback) - stabbed with the Phoenix Sword; killed by Rayna * Beau - Stabbed with the phoenix stone Sword by Rayna Cruz Behind the Scenes *Similar to Caspar Zafer (Finn) in The Murder of One and Susan Walters (Carol) in O Come, All Ye Faithful. Jaiden Kaine is billed as Guest Star in the episode his character is killed. *Hashtag during the airing is #BundlesofFeels Cultural References *'' '' is a song by . **A cover version by Maxwell was released in 2000. It was featured in the movie Love & Basketball. **A cover version by was used in Season Three's Ghost World. *" " is the sixth episode of the eighth season of the American science fiction Syfy TV series . **The song was used at key moments in episodes from TV shows: Ghost Whisperer, Alias, Party of Five, Crossing Jordan, 7th Heaven, Without a Trace, and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. *Woman's work (or women's work) is a term used particularly in the West to indicate work that is believed to be exclusively the domain of women and associates particular tasks with the female gender. *'' '' is a series of three adventure novels written by the American author Suzanne Collins. The film series consists of four science fiction dystopian adventure films based on the books. *'' '' follows the lives and loves of a group of lesbian friends living in Los Angeles. *In 1903 Beau sang "A Bird in a Gilded Cage" which was the title of the season six episode in which he first appeared. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon (to Stefan): "She's heading right for you." : Damon (to Rayna): "You look a lot like my girlfriend and her three doppelgängers." |-|Extended Promo= : Shaman: "She wields a weapon of judgement. One that thirsts for those that pray upon us." : Damon (to Stefan): "It's about to get worse. She's heading right for you." : Nora: "She'll never stop! She'll go after every other vampire in her path!" : Bonnie (to Stefan): "Damon needs you. He's going to get himself killed." : Damon (to Rayna): "You look a lot like my girlfriend and her three doppelgängers." |-|Webclip #1= : Caroline: "What do you mean they don't wanna come out?" : Stefan: "Valerie said the babies want to stay with the magic as...right now, that magic is in your blood, which they're getting a steady stream of." : Caroline: "So what do we do?" : Stefan: "Well, Valerie's plan is to channel enough magic outside of your body so that the babies are drawn to it. That way they don't resist when the doctor tries to pull them out." : Caroline: "Funny, I didn't hear one medical word in all of that. Look could someone just... call Bonnie? I feel like she should be here." : Stefan: "I will call her and I promise this will all be fine." : Caroline: "So where's Dr. Valerie now?" : Stefan: "She's getting help." : Caroline: "What do you mean help?" : Stefan: "Nora, Mary Louise and Beau." : Caroline: "Oh, that..is just perfectly reasonable. Putting my life on the line and the lives of these babies into the hands of the people who tried to kill me." : Stefan: "Caroline. I am not gonna let anything happen to you." |-|Sneak Peek= : Damon: "Hey, heard you got a thing for the grannies." : Enzo: "Huh, hilarious. I'm looking for Bonnie. She's not taking my calls." : Damon: "Hold, please." (To Bonnie): "It's for you." : Bonnie: "Tell him I don't deal with shady old-lady corpse stealers." : Damon: "I'm sorry, she's busy. I'm gonna have to take a message." : Enzo: "I'm looking for Rayna Cruz's sword. Let's just say that it's beyond urgent." : Damon: "He wants the sword." : Bonnie: "Of course he does. Cause shady people like shady tchotchkes. It's not happening." : Damon: "Did you get all that?" : Enzo: "Does Bonnie know what you did to Elena? How you incinerated your true love while she slept so soundly inside her casket? Yeah, I'll take that as a no. Reckon that's wise. Oh, imagine if your precious Bonnie found out that you gave Elena a Viking funeral. It'd most certainly shatter that fragile and somewhat creepy "frenemy" thing you two have going on. Get the sword, bring it to me at Whitmore, or your best friend knows the truth." |-|Inside clip= : Caroline: "I know that my magic blood tastes really good, but you're both gonna have to show just a little bit of self-control." : Valerie (To Stefan): "I think the babies want to stay where they can keep feeding off Caroline as a source of magic. I don't think they want to be born." : Bonnie: "What are you doing here?" : Enzo: "It's a long story, love. Let's just say for today that I'm your guardian angel." : Enzo (To Rayna): "I knew if I sent those postcards, one of the Heretics would lead me right to you." : Nora: "She'll go after any other vampire in her path, and right now this hospital's full of them." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x13 Promo "This Woman’s Work" (HD) The Vampire Diaries This Woman's Work Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x13 Webclip - This Woman’s Work The Vampire Diaries This Woman's Work Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD This Woman's Work The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd_This_Womans_work_Promotional_photos_1.jpg Tvd_This_Womans_work_Promotional_photos_2.jpg |-|Screencaps= 713-001-Rayna.jpg 713-002-Rayna-Vicente.jpg 713-003-Rayna.jpg 713-004-Rayna-Vicente.jpg 713-005-Enzo-Rayna.jpg 713-006-Damon.jpg 713-007-Damon.jpg 713-008-Bonnie.jpg 713-009-Damon.jpg 713-010-Bonnie.jpg 713-011-Caroline.jpg 713-012-Caroline.jpg 713-013-Stefan.jpg 713-014-Valerie.jpg 713-015-Stefan.jpg 713-016-Bonnie.jpg 713-017-Damon.jpg 713-018-Bonnie.jpg 713-019-Enzo.jpg 713-020-Damon.jpg 713-021-Alaric.jpg 713-022-Caroline.jpg 713-023-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 713-024-Stefan.jpg 713-025-Valerie.jpg 713-026-Julian.jpg 713-027-Rayna.jpg 713-028-Julian-Rayna.jpg 713-029-Vicente.jpg 713-030-Rayna.jpg 713-031-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-032-Bonnie.jpg 713-033-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-034-Damon.jpg 713-035-Bonnie.jpg 713-036-Stefan.jpg 713-037-Caroline.jpg 713-038-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-039-Stefan.jpg 713-040-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-041-Damon.jpg 713-042-Rayna.jpg 713-043-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-044-Enzo.jpg 713-045-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-046-Rayna.jpg 713-047-Shaman.jpg 713-048-Rayna.jpg 713-049-Shaman.jpg 713-050-Rayna.jpg 713-051-Rayna.jpg 713-052-Julian-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-053-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-054-Rayna-Beau.jpg 713-055-Rayna.jpg 713-056-Valerie-Nora-Beau.jpg 713-057-Caroline.jpg 713-058-Valerie-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-059-Stefan.jpg 713-060-Alaric.jpg 713-061-Damon.jpg 713-062-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-063-Enzo.jpg 713-064-Nora.jpg 713-065-Bonnie.jpg 713-066-Caroline.jpg 713-067-Nora.jpg 713-068-Mary.jpg 713-069-Stefan.jpg 713-070-Valerie.jpg 713-071-Valerie-Beau.jpg 713-072-Caroline-Valerie.jpg 713-073-Stefan.jpg 713-074-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-076-Nora.jpg 713-077-Julian.jpg 713-078-Rayna.jpg 713-079-Julian-Nora.jpg 713-080-Beau.jpg 713-081-Stefan.jpg 713-082-Valerie.jpg 713-083-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-084-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-085-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-086-Rayna.jpg 713-087-Bonnie.jpg 713-088-Valerie.jpg 713-089-Stefan.jpg 713-090-Damon.jpg 713-091-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 713-092-Bonnie.jpg 713-093-Stefan-Bonnie-Alaric.jpg 713-094-Valerie.jpg 713-095-Bonnie-Valerie.jpg 713-096-Alaric.jpg 713-097-Damon.jpg 713-098-Rayna.jpg 713-099-Stefan.jpg 713-100-Stefan-Damon.jpg 713-101-Bonnie-Valerie.jpg 713-102-Alaric.jpg 713-103-Alaric.jpg 713-104-Josie.jpg 713-105-Alaric.jpg 713-106-Damon.jpg 713-107-Enzo.jpg 713-108-Damon-Enzo.jpg 713-109-Enzo.jpg 713-110-Damon.jpg 713-111-Bonnie.jpg 713-112-Caroline.jpg 713-113-Caroline.jpg 713-114-Bonnie.jpg 713-115-Caroline.jpg 713-116-Stefan.jpg 713-117-Damon.jpg 713-118-Stefan.jpg 713-119-Caroline.jpg 713-120-Stefan.jpg 713-121-Caroline.jpg 713-122-Alaric.jpg 713-123-Caroline.jpg 713-124-Alaric.jpg 713-125-Caroline.jpg 713-126-Caroline.jpg 713-127-Caroline.jpg 713-128-Caroline.jpg 713-129-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 713-130-Caroline.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-20_Chaka_DeSilva_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Chaka De Silva, Ian Somerhalder 2016-03-18_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-02-25_Michael_Malarkey_Todd_Lasance_Ian_Somerhalder_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Jaiden Kaine, Todd Lasance, Ian Somerhalder 2016-02-25_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff, Jaiden Kaine 2016-02-25_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Jaiden Kaine 2016-02-22_Candice_King.jpg|Tierney Mumford, Candice King, Lily Rose Mumford 2016-02-20_Lane_Cheek_Instagram.jpg|Lane Cheek 2016-02-20_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Bryne_Instagram.jpg|Scarlett Byrne, Leslie-Anne Huff, Teressa Liane 2016-02-20_Dayvid_Wilson_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Bryne_Instagram.jpg|Dayvid Wilson, Teressa Liane 2016-02-20_Lane_Cheek_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Instagram.jpg|Lane Cheek, Teressa Liane, Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne 2016-02-19_22-49_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-02-19_22-38_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-02-19_21-49_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-02-18_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|©Leslie-Anne Huff February 18, 2016 2015-12-02_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis December 2, 2015 2015-12-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder December 1, 2015 2015-12-01_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Teressa_Liane_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane, Leslie-Anne Huff December 1, 2015 2015-11-25_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis November 25, 2015 2015-11-24_Garreth_Stover_Instagram.jpg|©Garreth Stover November 24, 2015 2015-11-19_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder November 19, 2015 2015-11-18_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey November 18, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Birthday episodes